Mahou Sensei Naruto!
by Andre 'Vortex' Prower
Summary: At the end of the 4th Shinobi World War, Naruto uses a self-sacrifice jutsu to kill Obito. Of course, Naruto being Naruto, he had a plan to escape the 'death of the user' bit...but destiny seems to have another use for the Child of Prohecy. "I should've let the ink dry..." P.S. The story will get regular tweaks at random times. So sorry for misleading alerts.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating Hokage's Decision. My nephew deleted the files I had on it on my previous PC on the day I was going to transfer it to my new laptop. That and I have some problems with some studies for the 4th Year College Exam thingy you take in High School. I'm going to go to...uh...UP, I can't remember which...I might meet you guys there if you are a fan! And if we do meet, please, try to make me work for this, I usually procrastinate...a lot. PLEASE! SAVE ME FROM PROCRASTINATION!

Ehem.

Anywho, I don't own this.

Disclaimer: I'll only do this once, I don't own Naruto or Negima.

P.S. I want to thank sunwraith for some of the ideas in this story.

EDIT: This one of those tweaks.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto, the 16 year old _**Yogen no Ko**_, let out a breath he was holding as he stood with the rest of the newly dubbed 'Neo Sannin'. He quickly made a plan to defeat Obito Uchiha as he stared into the enemy Rinnegan-Sharingan eyes with his own pair of Rinnegan-Sharingan eyes. Now, where did he get those eyes you ask?

Just before they fought for the fate of the world, Naruto, having learned the **Hiraishin** (it was actually very easy to perform, the seal formula looks complicated, but is actually just a design to hide the real seal) hid a marked kunai, only recently having written the seal formula on it, in one of his pockets. Then, Sasuke arrived along with Orochimaru, team Taka, and the other Hokages. The Hokages along with Orochimaru and team Taka fought the Rinnegan-wielding Madara Uchiha, who became a LOT stronger due to the Rinnegan. Sakura then joined Naruto and Sasuke to fight Obito. That was when he obtained his Sharingan eye.

**_Flashback_**

_"Naruto" Sasuke called out._

_"What is it Sasuke?"_

_"I want to give you my right eye"_

_"Nani!?"_

_"Should one of us die, at least the other will get to see the future" Sasuke clarified._

_Naruto looked hesitant, but nodded nonetheless. Sakura quickly switched both of their eyes and gave them a couple of normal soldier pills to recuperate a bit._

**_End Flashback_**

During the battle, Obito killed Sasuke with a **Raikiri** he copied from the previous battle. Naruto quickly became distraught and activated the Rinnegan, just like how Nagato activated his. As soon as Naruto realized this, he used **Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu** to bring Sasuke back, along with many others who died, including a very surprised Neji.

Of course, Naruto knew that he wouldn't be able to kill Obito normally. No, he had to drain the bastard of all his chakra to do that...and the Rinnegan had the answer. Both the Rinnegan and the Mangekyou Sharingan bestow their user with the knowledge to use their 'trademark' techniques such as **Amaterasu**,** Tsukoyomi** and other techniques. Naruto's Rinnegan gave him the knowledge on how to use all the paths, but most importantly on how perform both the 'push and pull' techniques, the rebirth technique, and the final technique, a powerful self-sacrifice technique that uses the power of nature itself to drain the life of anyone caught in it.

Naruto being Naruto had a plan to bypass the 'suicide' bit of the technique...

* * *

"Sasuke" Naruto called out as he activated his Bijuu Mode, "Promise me you'll protect everyone"

Sasuke looked confused but nodded nonetheless, "I promise"

Naruto smiled sadly and launched Sasuke away along with Sakura using a chakra arm, "Sayonara..."

Naruto quickly dashed towards Obito and as soon as he was close;

"**Sekai-teki ken'i!**" Naruto's words echoed throughout the battlefield.

Everyone on the said battlefield watched in awe as a huge tree quickly grew around the two Shinobi. It grew so fast that no one could see what was happening inside the tree, which slowly shrunk to the size of a normal tree.

It took a few minutes for everyone to realize what it meant.

Naruto is dead.

Eyes widened when Obito just walked out of the tree. Only to collapse on to his knees and cough out blood. After a few seconds of seemingly eternal struggle, he fell.

_"What happened to my chakra?"_ were his last thoughts.

Everyone stared at the tree for a good 5 minutes before the dam broke. Many shinobi who personally knew Naruto gritted their teeth in an attempt to stop the flow of tears. But no one could even imagine the heartache Hinata was going through.

_"Naruto-kun...why?"_ was her only thoughts as she fell onto the cold, hard ground.

Eventually everyone held a grand funeral in the location, and did what people did on a funeral. I won't go into it too much because...y'know?

As millenia passed, the tree eventually gained titles such as the 'Tree of Prohecy', 'Hero's Grave', or the 'World Tree'. Along with these titles came legends, and in a certain school, one legend stood out the most.

* * *

The legend goes something like this;

Many millenia ago, a demon attacked a village. And in that village, a child was born, the child of the village leader that. The village leader then sealed the demon away into his newly born child at the cost of his own life, leaving the child an orphan as his mother had died during childbirth.

The child's life was not well, as he had been treated harshly and was denied many services. Even then, the child stood strong and smiled throughout the way. When the child was at the mere age of 12, the village was once attacked again by another demon, one of sand. The child then defeated the demon and saved many lives in the process. In doing so, he was treated better than before.

The child then went on a training trip for an unprecedented number of years and when he returned to the village, a terrorist organization had destroyed it. The child - now adult - then defeated the entire organization single-handedly and was hailed as hero, a far cry from the early years of his life. It was then revealed that the so-called leader of the organization was just a figure head and the war began. During the war, the young adult gained the trust of the demon and went to fight the madman who started it all. It was a fight for the fate of the world. The hero then did something unexpected, he sacrificed himself to defeat the enemy with the tree now known as the 'World Tree'.

* * *

Naruto on the other hand, had escaped 'certain death' yet again! Before the tree closed, Naruto threw the marked kunai and used **Hiraishin** to get out of the tree Now, you may be wondering, why is Naruto not with the others?

Well...you see, the **Hiraishin** seal formula is mostly just a design made of actual and completely random space-time seals but weren't connected to the real seal formula, which wasn't very complicated. To add to this, the **Hiraishin** also required a seal on the body to make the connection. Now, Naruto made the seal formula on the kunai and DIDN'T let it dry. You can guess what happened.

During the battle, when the seal was still wet and still hidden, the seal formula's command went from;

_Summon Main Seal to pocket dimension to current location_

_Summon Main Seal to pocket dimension to current marked location_

_Send Main Seal to random dimension and time line to random marked location_

Now, had Naruto had jabbed the kunai in the ground outside, it would be a different story, alas the blonde semi-idiot threw the kunai with the still wet seal formula. When he threw the kunai, the ink quickly blotted out the dimension bit, keeping the teleportation in the same dimension, which was good because travelling through both space and time would probably drain him of all his chakra.

_Send Main Seal to random time line with a and to a marked location._

Now, of course It wouldn't be possible to travel into the past with the **Hiraishin**, as the technique was chakra-keyed to a specific person (Please note you can also teleport to a 'blank' seal formula). He also won't be able to travel to the time where he already exists as that would create a paradox and end that dimension. So, with no other choice, he was flung into the future! (Not that he knew that)

Naruto then disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

A man in a large office was looking out a window and sighed. He had an oddly shaped head, with a long goatee and ponytail, he also had brows that put both Might Gai and Rock Lee to shame. He wore simple Japanese priest robes, something one would expect from someone so old, I think. Usually Konoe Konoemon was generally carefree, but this was a very pressing issue, according to the person in front of him.

A blonde, and (seemingly) ten year old child was wearing what one would assume be the school uniform; a white button-up shirt/blouse (?), a red vest and a plaid skirt. Her face was neutral as she handed the Headmaster a three-pronged kunai with some markings on the wrapped hilt.

"I found this weapon a few years before I was sealed in this school. I found it in some desert ruins and the seals on it made me curious. Even after a year of research, I still couldn't understand what it means, I was hoping you would know something about it? And earlier today, this...kunai? Yes, this kunai started emitting energy...it was almost impossible to notice, and I never would have noticed it had I not been holding it when Chachamaru asked me what it was"

Just as Konoemon held it, he quickly felt a large amount of power from th...no going to? A large amount of energy was homing in on the kunai! A possible bomb?! Konoemon quickly threw it at the wall, and just as it hit there was a bright yellow flash. They also heard a loud thud.

When the two opened their eyes, they were given the sight of a 16 year old blonde with spiky hair, he had 3 whisker marks on his cheeks and looked to be around... 5'7 feet. He wore a hideous orange jumpsuit and they noted that he had a black strap wrapped around his head.

Just as they finished their assessment of him Takamichi barged into the room, having been outside the room when they heard a thud.

"Headmaster! Who is this boy!" the man shouted, mostly shocked.

"That we don't know. Why don't you take him to the infirmary and we'll question him later"

"But what if he is a threat?"

"Don't worry"

Takamichi was suspicious that the headmaster but nodded nonetheless. He quickly grabbed the boy and headed to the infirmary.

"You may leave now Evangeline" the Headmaster stated and the blonde quickly walked out of the room.

"Hohoho, I wonder what you are doing here again Naruto-kun?" the Headmaster asked himself, "Now that I think about it...Eishun owes me 100,000 yen"

* * *

Ah! Finally done!

By the way Sekai-teki ken'i means 'World Authority'. I was contemplating between World Authority and Cycle Restart, but I decided to use World Authority to create the tree.


	2. Bits of the PastFuture

Hey guys! Did you know, I actually honestly contemplated sending Itachi, Shikamaru or even Sai, just to mix it up? I then realized it will be near useless as Itachi is...well you know? Itachi? Shikamaru will think it's too troublesome and Sai...let's not even get started. Actually...that would be fairly amusing.

Please inform me if I make some mistakes, I'll get to it right away! Also, for the love of God, I will not describe anyone's clothes often, I just suck at doing that. I will assume you guys either: read the manga or watched the anime. If not, just search their pictures. That's not too hard.

POLL! PLEASE ANSWER TEH POLL!

* * *

Konoemon Konoe promptly entered the infirmary, he set his sights on the young man who had appeared. Honestly, he was expecting an explosion, not the young blonde who disappeared a few years ago...the same blonde that apparently had captured his granddaughters heart. (Eishun told him)

_**Flashback...**_

Naruto had just recently defeated Anrokouzan with the help of his father and his father's team, along with Yamato and Princess Sara. When he and Yamato faded away, he was expecting to be back at home, not in a forest! Naruto took a quick look around and noticed a river/stream nearby. Deciding to clean up a bit when he heard...

"Ojou-sama!"

Naruto turned and saw 2 girls around the age 7, one was trying to save one that was apparently drowning. Naruto, quickly ran to them and helped the nearly about to drown girl out of the river/stream.

"Ah, are you all right?" Naruto asked

The wet girl nodded and promptly tried to stand, only to be carried to Naruto.

"Why don't you lead me to your house, I bet your parents are worried"

The girl that tried to save the other one nodded stiffly and led him away.

After a few minutes of walking, Naruto found himself inside a house reminiscent to Konoha. Naruto then was met with a man which he presumed was the either the father of the two girls or their guardian.

"Are these your daughters?" Naruto asked.

The man shook his head, "The one your carrying is, the other one is her friend"

Ah, Naruto nodded. It explained the physical differences the other girl had to the man.

"My name, is Eishun Konoe, why don't we go inside and talk there"

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki"

* * *

After that, Naruto was tasked with the duty of guarding the two girls, both of which seemed to develop a crush on him. This became more evident as time passed as the girls would blush and looked away when he smiled at them. As the years passed, Eishun noticed one, very important detail. Naruto didn't age. He didn't grow. After a few years of observation, Eishun decided to talk to him.

"Ah, what do you want to talk about Eishun?" Naruto asked cheerily.

Eishun shook his head with a smile, he at first thought Naruto was one of those stiff, super polite gentlemen people. It was apparently the case when he wasn't comfortable and not insulted by the person he was talking two. After a few months blonde became VERY cheery and childish, yet serious when the need arises.

"Your not aging" he said bluntly.

"I noticed" Naruto deadpanned, "I hope you can keep a secret? This is...a very large one after all"

Naruto told Eishun about what happened during his last mission and some basic information on the Elemental Continents. When he finished, he was surprised that world he was in had something similar to ninjas, mages. They talked about this after a while and were eventually able to discern that Naruto will go back to his original timeline after a set amount of time passes or a certain event happens.

Naruto was also able to convince Eishun to expose Konoka to the magic world, by telling him that the village leader did the same, and as a result, he was nearly killed because of the shock. He also added:

"Wouldn't it be better if she herself could fight the enemies alongside with her guardians? Long-range support perhaps?"

* * *

Naruto watched from the living room as Konoka and Setsuna were busy packing their things as the next day was when they move to Mahora; which meant that they would be leaving the house, Kyoto and move somewhere else. He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw himself starting to disappear.

"So it's time huh?" Eishun came through the door and saw Naruto phasing in and out of existence.

"Yeah, I guess so. When I'm gone, can you tell the girls that I'm sorry that I won't be able to keep the promise I made them"

Suddenly the two girls barged in the room, surprising the heck out of Naruto.

"W-what do you mean you can't keep the promise?" Konoka had a sad face on and had tears forming at the corner of her eyes, Setsuna also had a similar face.

"I'm sorry, but, you'll never see me anymore" Konoka and Setsuna let their tears flow.

"I'm fading away, don't you see?" Naruto gestured to himself as he started to fade away.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and unsealed two items, one was a Hiraishin kunai that he found in his room when he was 6, and the other was a plain katana with a red blade. The katana was supposed to be his very first sword had his mother been alive. Tsunade had given it to him on his birthday along with telling him who his mother was. Naruto gave the kunai to Konoka and the red katana to Setsuna.

"The kunai was my fathers last gift to me and the katana was supposed to be given to me by my mother. I want both of you to keep it, to remember me by" Naruto smiled.

This brought more tears to the girls eyes.

Naruto straightened himself and grinned.

"Sayona-" before he could finish the two girls kissed him on the lips. (Yes, a three-way kiss. But hey! This was the last time they were gonna see him!)

The three were bright red as Naruto faded away.

_**End**** Flashback...**_

Naruto's eyes fluttered open to see an old man wearing Japanese priest robes. But...the most glaring thing was his eyebrows! They were HUUGE!

"Ah, where am I" Naruto asked.

"You are in the infirmary of Mahora Academy Middle School," the old man said, "It's good to see that you are up young lad."

"I heard many good things about you Naruto-kun...and to answer your question, you're in the infirmary of Mahora Academy Middle School"

Naruto's eyes widened, How do you know who I am?"

"My son-in-law, Eishun, told me. I heard many good things about you...especially about you stealing my granddaughters heart"

An aura of overprotective super grandfather appeared over Konoemon as he loomed over the blonde, making him sweat.

"I approve"

"EH!?"

Konoemon ignored him and continued his query, _"The school year just started...yes. I think I have the perfect job"_

"How would you like to be a teacher Naruto-kun?"

"What?! A teacher!"

"Hmm...you're right. How about assistant teacher?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "There's gotta be a lot more than just being an assistant teacher"

"How perceptive of you Naruto-kun. I want you to be the assistant teacher to Negi Springfield. Help him teach his class graduate this year, tutor them, things like that"

"I see," Naruto responded. He then put on his serious face. "Now tell me what does this job _need_ me to do?"

"Hohoho, it seems like you catch on pretty quick Naruto-kun." Konoemon got into serious mode as well. "I need you to protect this class. Some of them are magically aware and tend to get into trouble. I want you to guard them with your life. You don't need to tell them you are protecting them. You can do it from the shadows, whatever helps you out. Protect them with your life okay?"

"Don't worry, I'll give it my 110%!" Naruto stated. All was silent for a good couple seconds, until Naruto's stomach grumbled. Scratching the back of his head sheepishly he said "Hehehe, sorry about that. I haven't had anything to eat. Are there any good ramen places around here."

"Sure thing Naruto-kun. There is a small shop nearby it looks like a car. It's pretty hard to miss. They sell a good amount of ramen there. As for clothes, here"

Naruto caught the box Konoemon threw to him. He opened it to see multiple sets of suits and civilian clothing. He also saw all of his scrolls were inside.

_"How the heck did that fit in? Magic?" _Naruto thought as he grabbed a set of civilian clothing, a white shirt and orange shorts. He also grabbed a scroll and sealed the box inside.

"Anyway Naruto-kun, as I said you'll start tomorrow...as for a place to stay...you wouldn't mind staying in a forest for a while? "

"It's fine, I like the forest anyway" Naruto shrugged.

* * *

Konoemon led Naruto out of the school, allowing Naruto to make a mental path from the entrance to the infirmary, in case any of the students gets injured.

"As you can see, there are a lot of forested areas here. I would suggest to pick a nearby one so you could camp there for a while"

Naruto nodded and went on his way.

After 30 minutes of shinobi speed walking, Naruto landed in a small clearing and decided to make camp there.

"Now what were those handsigns?" Naruto mumbled to himself as he activated the Rinnegan.

After 2 hours of trying to get it right...

"**Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu!**"

Naruto smiled as a 1 story house came out of the ground with a nice flat roof to act as a look out. He then walked inside and saw that there was only 2 rooms, the living room and the bedroom, just like he imagined it.

"Ah! Home sweet home~"

Naruto went in the bedroom, unsealed a futon and went to sleep.

* * *

Please PM me or review if I made some mistakes! Thank you!

Note: I credit Metei for the idea that Naruto goes into the future after defeating Anrokouzan.

I decided to update smaller chapters at smaller intervals to prevent er... y'know? Uh...umm...to prevent procrastination. Yeah...

A new chapter SHOULD come in a couple of days or so. No longer than a week.

BTW: Naruto will start working the same day the new school year starts. And I have a question as I can't really find it...

Is Evangeline's cottage walking distance to Mahora Academy Middle School or does she take the train?

I'm pretty sure it's the former, but I would appreciate it if you guys actually tell me, just to assure me.


	3. Kakashi-sensei V2!

I knew I should've started on Microsoft word! Damnit all! Anyway, poll ends, 5/28/13 yatta yatta. Negi harem or no yatta yatta. Naruto has a black eye and a blue eye.

I forgot, disclaimer yatta yatta.

Normal is talking and italicized is thinking, so if there is talking and _thinking_ in the same "", you know what it means.

I did this story directly from the manga, it would change slowly as Naruto is still getting integrated into the story, so it WILL take a while. Full integration should occur during or just as the Kyoto Arc starts so deviation will start there. Along with a very nice surprise *teehee*. A very nice, and sexy surprise.

* * *

A large growl resounded throughout the forest...

"I shouldn't have skipped my ramen!"

Yes, typical Naruto morning.

A groggy and hungry Naruto went over to the cooker, only to bump into a wall.

"Right, no stuff"

Naruto quickly unsealed a few (read: several) packs of already cooked ramen. Thank Kami for seals! After stuffing his face full of ramen, he quickly took a bath, and dressed in a black suit and wore a jounin-issue shirt under it. The same one that Kakashi and most of the Konoha jounin wore. After much internal struggle, he decided to wear a mask and styled his hair to look like Kakashi as much as possible. He looked at his Shinobi Alliance hitai-ate and decided to wear it as well, this one being blue instead of black, he then covered his right eye, the one he switched with Sasuke. Not that it was gonna be that useful, considering that Kurama was able to reverse engineer the Rinnegan and allowed both of his eyes to use the Sharingan and the Rinnegan should he will it. He looked outside and saw that it should be around 7, he shrugged and ran towards the school, if he's gonna look like Kakashi, might as well act like him. (I am assuming class starts at 7)

* * *

"Um, I'm now the formal teacher of Third Year Class A. My name is Negi Springfield. I will be your teacher from here until March next year. It will be a pleasure to teach you all"

Shouts of "Yes!" and "Please take care of us!" echoed in the room.

The class quickly fell into controlled chaos, the one almost always seen in classrooms.

_"It looks like there are a lot of students I haven't talked to yet. I wonder if I can get to know all 31 of them this year"_ the young teacher thought.

"Eh?"

_"Where is this powerful gaze I'm feeling coming from?"_

Negi looked to the source to find one of the younger looking girls in the class looking at him. He looked at his book to find her name, _"That girl, she's seat #26. Evangeline A.K. McDowell-san",_ he read through more of it, _"The Go Club and Tea Ceremony Club? Takamichi wrote 'Talk to me when she is troubled'"_

Negi suddenly snapped his fingers, _"That's right! The Dean told me that I'll get a magically aware Assistant Teacher to help me in class! He said he should come today"_

"Ah class!" Negi called out, catching everyone's attention, "Also, the Dean told me that as of today that we are getting an Assistant Teacher to help me teach you guys! Isn't that great!"

The class then erupted into a large conversation whom their new teacher could be.

_"Grandfather told me that I know the person, but who could it be?"_

_**5 minutes later...**_

"That's it!" the eldest Narutaki twin exclaimed before grabbing a board eraser and placed it on the door, "That'll teach'em!"

Just as she returned to her seat, the door opened. Everyone watched as the board eraser fell...onto a hand? A figure then entered the room. The blonde man was around 5'8, a fairly average height. He was wearing a black suit with a blue shirt along with gravity-defying hair. The weirdest thing was, the man was wearing a mask and a bandana with a piece of metal that had a kanji on it covered his right eye. The only thing everyone could see was his left blue eye.

"Sorry I'm late, I found a black cat on the way here and I had to take the long way around" he chirped before tossing it onto the table.

The class sweatdropped at his excuse.

The red headed teacher then introduced himself, "My name is Negi Springfield, and you are?"

"Ah! Where are my manners?" the man shrugged, before standing in front of the class.

(I was contemplating between the Jiraiya introduction or the Kakashi introduction, but I think the Kakashi one will be better)

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I hate formalities so just call me Naruto or Naruto-sensei. I'm one year older than I was last year and I have no intentions of telling you my likes and dislikes...well I guess you know I don't like formalities. My dreams for the future? Hm... As for hobbies? I have lots of hobbies..."

_"Naruto?"_ Setsuna and Konoka thought, the name was very familiar...

Everyone sweatdropped as one thought ran through their heads, _"All we learned was his name and that he hated formalities"_

"Any questions?" he asked the class.

One Kazumi Asakura raised her hand.

"What is your question Kazumi? And yes, I memorized everyone's name. _Thank you Sharingan_"

"What's under your mask?"

"My face" he deadpanned, "Any other questions?"

Before anyone could do or say anything, the door opened.

"Negi-sensei, Naruto-sensei. Today is the school health checkup. Please tell everyone in 3-A to prepare accordingly"

"Understood Shizuna-sensei" the two answered.

Negi then turned to the class, "Well then, everyone. We're having a health checkup so...uh...er...everyone please prepare to take of your clothes!"

All the girls blushed bright red at Negi's words. Naruto only sweatdropped.

"Negi-sensei is so ecchi!"

"That's not what I meant!"

"It's so much fun to tease Negi-kun!"

"This year looks to be a lot of fun!"

* * *

"Eh? Where is Makie-chan today?" Haruna asked.

"Who knows?" Nodoka replied.

Ku Fei then gave her own response, "Makie knew we were having a health checkup today, so she just slept in, right?"

"It's because Makie's chest is really flat right?" Fuuka boasted.

"Onee-chan, doesn't that sound a bit sad from you? You don't even wear a bra yet?"

"Iincho-san is 65 kg!"

"EH?! Sakurako-san, please check the scales properly!"

"Just kidding"

_"Sounds like their having fun in there"_ Negi and Naruto thought.

"What do you guys think...about the rumour that's been spreading around the dorms?"

"What rumour Kakizaki?" Asuna asked.

"Ah! That rumour about the vampire in Sakura Lane, right?"

"EEEH?! What kind of rumour is that!?"

"What is it about!"

"Don't you guys know? It's a rumour from a while ago, but they say when the moon is full, it appears amongst the row of sakura trees near the dorms...wrapped in dark clothes...a blood sucking vampire!"

"KYAAAA!"

"Ho ho!"

"Eh..."

"I wonder if that monster got Makie-chan? Her blood looks tasty!"

"M...Makie-chan *does* look pretty tasty"

"No, it's not a blood-sucking monster, it's a vampire!"

"You people! There's no way that can be true! Stop discussing stupid things and line up!" Asuna rationalized.

"Even though you say that, you're a bit afraid too, right Asuna?"

"No way, there's no way a thing like that could exist in Japan!" Asuna shouted as she pointed a ridiculous drawing that Konoka made on the blackboard.

Asuna suddenly thought about what already happened, contemplating that with magic existing and the library incident, vampires shouldn't be that far behind.

"That's right Asuna Kagurazaka. They say that the vampire in the rumours love energetic cheerful girls like you. You should be careful" the petite Evangeline stated.

_"Eva-chan usually doesn't talk to anyone"_ Sakurako thought.

_"Huh? What's this feeling I'm getting?" _Negi thought.

"Senseis! We've got a problem!" a silver-haired girl shouted.

The two senseis turned their gazes towards her.

"Makie is...Makie is..."

The door behind them opened with a slam, drawing their attention, "What! What happened to Makie!" as the two males shouted "WAAAAAAAAH" in surprise.

* * *

Inside the Infirmary the three teachers plus 5 students could be seen standing over a pink-haired girl one would assume would be Makie.

"What happened to Makie-san?" Negi asked.

"It seems she was found sleeping in Sakura Lane..."

_"Sakura Lane..."_

"Well, it doesn't seem like such a big deal after all" Fuka said.

"I wonder if she drank too much amasake?" Sakurako wondered.

"Yesterday was hot, so maybe she collapsed because she was exposed to the cold?" Konoka quipped.

Naruto only shrugged, _"It's hard being Kakashi-sensei. Having to keep quiet and disinterested and all...maybe I'll go back to normal during the Kyoto trip that the old man was talkin' bout"_

Naruto cleared his throat, "You guys should go in groups so it's safer, for all we know there may be a mischievous prankster doing this"

The girls nodded, "We'll tell the others later Naruto-sensei"

Negi however was very surprised to feel magical energy, it was weak, but it was there.

_"Is there someone else than me that could use magic? I'm glad the Dean told me that Uzumaki-san is magically aware"_

Negi then whispered his idea into Naruto's ear.

"It's possible" he whispered back.

"What are you two whispering about? And why are you so quiet Negi?"

"Ah! Sorry Asuna-san! There's no need to worry about Makie, she's just a bit anemic like Uzumaki-san suggested. By the way Asuna-san, I will be home late tonight so I won't be eating dinner" Negi explained.

Negi was promptly bonked in the head, "I told you, I hate formalities! Just call me Naruto!"

"Eh? O-ok..."

"Will you be ok? Not eating dinner like that?"

* * *

"I wonder if the vampire will really appear..."

"A rumour like that has got to be fake!"

"You are right"

"Well, I'm going home first Nodoka"

"All right!"

"...Honya-chan, will you be ok by yourself? Naruto-sensei suggested we go in groups"

"I'll go with you Nodoka"

"Arigato Yue"

The two violettes then walked home.

"The wind sure is strong" Nodoka commented.

"We should hurry along" Yue muttered.

As they were walking the two heard rustles in the trees, "Eh?"

When they turned around, they both saw someone garbed in dark clothes standing on a lightpost.

"Seat Numbers 4 and 27, Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki, isn't it? Sorry...but I'll be taking some of that blood of yours"

The figure was quickly intercepted by a figure, albeit a bit late as the two girls had already fainted from pure shock and fear, although they were able to see that it was their sensei, Naruto, that had saved them.

"Who are you and what do you want with my students?" Naruto asked.

Evangeline wasn't able to even make a comment as a voice echoed through the clearing, "**_Ras Tel Ma Scir Undecim Spiritus Aerialis, Vinculum Facti Inimicum Capient, Sagitta Magica, Aer Capturae! Arrows of Wind!_****"**

**"****_Frozen Barrier, Reflectio_****" The figure muttered.**

The wind spell was completely stopped by the barrier spell, rendering the attack useless.

"She deflected all of my spells?! _No doubt about it, the culprit is a mage!_"

"That was surprising, such strong magical power..."

"Eh! You're from my class! Evangeline-san!"

"Hehe, it's the beginning of the term after all, so let's exchange formal greetings senseis..." she turned her gaze towards Negi, "To have such power despite only being 10, just as one would expect from the son of that man"

"Just who are you!? You are a mage just like me! Why are you doing this!?"

"Negi" Naruto started, "Just like in the real world, there is good and evil as well"

Evangeline then threw two vials at them, yelling "**Freeze Lance!**"

"**Disarm!**" Negi yelled, causing the two vials to explode and rip of the clothes of the girls.

As this was happening, Evangeline retreated.

"Negi! You deal with the girls! I'll follow the chibi!"

Negi nodded before blushing as he realized the girls were practically naked, and being the gentleman that he is. He took off his coat and covered them with it, just in time for Asuna and Konoka to arrive.

"Eh!? Negi-kun is the vampire?!"

"No!" Negi denied, waving his arms in the air, "Naruto-san went after the culprit and told me to take care of the girls!"

The two girls then helped Negi get them to the dorms, "_I hope Naruto will be okay"_ he thought.

* * *

"The new sensei is fast..." Evangeline muttered as Naruto trailed behind her.

She quickly jumped and flew into the sky, smirking as she saw Naruto stay on the ground. However, Naruto only grinned as his eye turned purple. He quickly used the Asura Path's chakra propulsion to fly next to Evangeline. His arm transformed into a cannon before he aimed it at her.

_"An android?!"_

Naruto fired a very weak blast of chakra at Evangeline, and when she came out of the smoke due to momentum during the flight, she was only wearing her undergarments. She gracefully landed on the roof, a complete contrast to Naruto's landing who landed headfirst due to the surprise of seeing her undergarments.

"Ow" he muttered as he stood up. Aiming his arm cannon at her he said, "Why are you doing this?"

Before any words could be spoken, he was sent flying onto the edge of the roof via kick from out of nowhere.

"Chachamaru?" Naruto wondered as he stood up, why was she here?

"Surprised? Chachamaru is my ministra magi. Mages are completely vulnerable during incantations so the concept of ministra magi were created to protect the mage during incantations. But you should already know that, right Android-sensei?"

Chachamaru's eyes widened. Android? Naruto-sensei was a robot like her? Was that why he covers his face?_ "Can I finally have someone to relate to?"_

Naruto only eye-smiled, "I actually didn't know that. Thanks for the information Chibi-chan"

Evangeline turned red with anger as Naruto called her Chibi-chan. Nobody called her that! Nobody! (except Nagi)

"Chachamaru, deal with him. Negi is the one we need"

Chachamaru however looked conflicted, but in the end, she followed her master. Before she could even make a step, Naruto had pulled out the big guns. He pulled out his left hand, revealing it to be connected to a thick, black cord. And on the cord were a lot of small missiles the size of a finger. This caused Evangeline and Chachamaru to decide a tactical retreat would be the better option.

"Fire!" he shouted and the missiles were launched.

Sadly, he had configured the missiles to fire randomly and not home, as the duo had escaped by jumping off the roof.

"I have to tell Negi about this...he's gonna freak out...then again, I'd be freaking out if that lolita girl is going after me"

* * *

Ah, okay. Err...anyway. Naruto's most used path will be the Asura Path, then the Deva Path, then the Preta path. The least used will be the Naraka, Outer and the Human Path. The Animal Path will be used on occasion. Also, Naruto will use the Naraka path to heal others. The King of Hell could be used to restore people's bodies to the optimum condition, but it would be ridiculously painful. Yes or no? PM your thoughts on how to balance the Naraka path ok?


	4. Perversion Personified

Okay! According to you guys, Negi doesn't get a harem! Well congratulations to Anya! Anywho, here's the final harem.

Konoka, Setsuna, Chachamaru, Evangeline, Zazie, Asuna, Chao, Ako, Chizuru, Makie, Yuuna, Kazumi, Madoka, Haruna, Natsumi, Sayo and the Narutaki twins. And two secret ones. Edit: Forgot, Kaede and Mana are also in the Harem.

Hah, the names of the two girls are actually used or mentioned a fair few times in Naruto. Both of them during battles. Shameless advertisement for anyone who gets it right. The deadline is the start of the Kyoto Arc. I am still following the manga, but it should start deviating soon. The deviation should be more clear during the next chapter or the one after that.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late, I was helping some students on the way here"

Everyone once again sweatdropped, who would believe those excuses?!

"That's nice of you to do that Naruto-san" Negi smiled.

Cue bigger sweatdrop.

Naruto noted that a certain blonde was missing in class, but just chalked it up to students being students. He did skip class a few (read: lots) times. He quickly took his spot in the corner of the room, paying attention to students and occasionally helping Negi.

_"Haah...the new term is just beginning and I already have problems like this...according to Naruto-san, Evangeline-san has a partner as well...But there's no way I can find one so soon. If only my destined partner was in this class right now"_ Negi thought as he sighed.

Many of the girls were blushing and looking at Negi, as they wondered what got Negi to be so depressed. This caused the girls to go conversing with each other on the reasons, most of them about Negi's lack of a partner.

"Sensei, I've finished reading"

"Eh!? Y...yes. Good work Izumi-san" he said softly before adopting a much more focused look, "Um...I know it's abrupt but I've got a question for you. If Izumi-san were to choose a p...partner...you'd turn down a 10 year old boy, right?"

"Wh...!?"

"EEEEH!?"

Naruto was so surprised at the question, he fell of his chair causing a few girls to chuckle.

"T-t-that...sensei, this is so sudden. I...that would be...I've only just reached the third year..."

The girls blushed bright red, "I don't have any specific boy like that at the moment, so..."

"Ha...How about you Miyazaki-san?"

"Eh...!? Hyaah! Um...that...I-I...um...a...auu..."

_"Oh Nodoka, this is your chance!"_

_"Just say 'it would be ok with me!'"_

"I-i-it would be...uh...o-o-o-o-k" the poor violette didn't even get to finish when she was interrupted by a rather loud, "Negi-sensei!"

"Yes Iincho-san?"

"It would be super-okay with me! N-Negi-sensei! Please go ou-" she too was interrupted, this time by Kazumi.

"Negi-sensei, I've got welcome news for you, because our class is so spaced out...I'd say about 4/5ths of them don't have boyfriends. I did research! So if you're looking for a girlfriend, you've got over 20 various onee-chans to choose from!"

"Eh!? No, I'm not...that's not what I meant!"

Negi quickly calmed down, "Hahaha...I'm sorry. It was a question that had nothing to do with the lesson. Please forget about it. It doesn't mean anything. Well then, we'll leave it here for today"

As Negi walked out the door with Naruto following him, he got hit by a random object causing everyone to sweatdrop.

"Hahaha...I'm alright really. Yes..." he muttered as a dark and depressing aura surrounded him.

"Ah! Hey, wait up Negi!"

"Hey, hey...I wonder what's really going on..."

"It's the first time I've seen Negi-kun this depressed..."

"Asuna-san, do you know anything about this?" the class representative asked.

"No. Uh...um...I think he's troubled because he can't find a partner or something...it seems that not being able to find one is a really bad thing..._If what Naruto-sensei said was true, then Negi really is in trouble if he doesn't find a partner"_

After she left, the class promptly erupted into chaos about the rumours of Negi being a prince and all...which was technically true...sort of...?

* * *

"I'm telling you, you're worrying too much Negi, that girl wouldn't suddenly pop up and eat you"

"Actually, for all we know she really could" Naruto quipped, only to receive a powerful blow to the head from the staff that Asuna was carrying for Negi, "You're not helping!"

She then smiled at Negi, "Anyway, if it happens again, Naruto can drive them off, I'll even help as well...so cheer up!"

"Yah, don't get lost on the road of life"

"What does that even mean?"

"To be honest, I don't know"

Suddenly, both chaste heroes(innocent heroes) were covered with a bag over their heads and take away, leaving Asuna alone.

"Huh!? Negi...?"

Naruto however was only amused as he was being carried, _"What are they planning?"_

The two felt themselves being stripped and thrown into a body of water.

"These are..."

"The baths?"

When the two turned around, they were given the sight that many, many men would kill for.

The entire class of 3-A (Sans Sayo, Evangeline and obviously Asuna) were there in swimwear.

* * *

"I'm so proud of my godson!" Jiraiya cried up in heaven.

* * *

Naruto, being somewhat of a gentleman had turned his gaze downwards to the water.

"Wh..what?"

"Ehehe, it's because Negi-kun looked so depressed, everyone decided to have a party to cheer you up!"

"Here! We've got candy!"

"We've got some amasake too!"

"Ah...everyone...to go all this way just for me..."

"It's only natural for our beloved Negi-sensei"

"Iincho-san..."

"Hehe...by the way Negi-sensei, about your partner...an intelligent, beautiful and wealthy person like me would be perfectly qualified to..."

"What!" the rest of the girls shouted.

"It's not fair to start before us Iincho-san!" Fuka yelled as she kicked the blonde out of the way.

The girls then started offering to wash the little boy. Before jumping him.

"WAAAAAAAAH!"

_"No...this isn't a cheering up party anymore...it's more like some kind of opposite sexual harassment party..."_

Naruto's eye was twitching, contemplating whether he should be jealous or pity the poor soul. He sat down on the edge and was glad to note that his mask was okay, before readjusting his hitai-ate.

"Naruto-sensei?"

All the girls mechanically turned their heads to their blonde sensei, their very well-toned blonde sensei.

_"Holy shit! Naruto-sensei's hot!"_

Negi was thankful that the girls have stopped smothering him and saw that Naruto was cornered. The blonde looked towards Negi, eyes begging for help. A few of the girls were only staring at Naruto with blushes on their faces (the currently Negi-obsessed ones).

"I'm sorry Naruto-san! Your sacrifice will not be in vain!" Negi yelled as he ran away, _"It's not running away, it's tactically retreating"_

"TRAAAAAAAAAAITTTTORRRR!" Naruto's yells were smothered by the bodies of his female students.

* * *

"Negi! Where are you!" Asuna yelled, hoping to find a clue of the 10 year old's location.

"Ho...if it isn't Asuna Kagurazaka" Evangeline said in a surprised tone as Chachamaru stood next to her.

"You two! What did you do to Negi?"

"Hm? I have no idea what you're talking about. Be at ease, we won't attack the boy until the next full moon"

"What do you mean?"

"I've lost any magic power that I had before because the moon is no longer full"

_"Like a werewolf or something?"_ Asuna thought.

"Until the next full moon is upon us, I will not attack the boy. If the boy could find a magic partner, the outcome of the match will be uncertain, but either way, it is hopeless for him if he can't find a magic or combat tutor"

"What do you mean?"

"By the way, you seem awfully worried about Negi? Has sleeping in the same bed changed your opinions?"

Asuna blushed bright red, "That's none of your business! Anyway, if either of you two lay a hand on him, I won't forgive you!"

* * *

Underwear was flying everywhere as the baths collapsed into chaos, with the occasional scream.

"What's happening!" he shouted, only for a pair of panties to land on his face.

Asuna also arrived, only for her to dodge the ermine, but was unable to avoid getting de-bloused.

"Woah!"

"What was that little thing just now!"

Asuna suddenly turned around, a sweatdrop forming on her head, "Hey! What the hell are you guys all doing in here naked! You even brought our senseis along!"

"No! Asuna-san this is a misunderstanding!

"We're having a party to cheer up Negi-sensei!"

"Where did all this blood come from!?"

"WAA! Naruto-sensei's bleeding and drowning!"

"He has a concussion too!"

"Why is his nose bleeding!"

"The heat of the bath got him!"

* * *

"Yet another crazy day…"

Naruto nodded slowly as Negi smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "But thanks to everyone I've really cheered up."

Negi suddenly heard voices in his head as he looked around, "Who's there?"

"Down here!" a small voice called out as the trio looked and saw…a small white ermine holding a bra in his mouth.

"It's me Negi-Aniki, Albert Chamomile!"

"Chamo!" Negi yelled excitedly as he knelt and hugged the small ermine, Asuna mostly surprised to see an ermine talk, as Naruto was shaking his head thinking _"Jiraiya's perversion personified and turned into an animal"_ he then saw the ermine grab a cigarette, _"With a little bit of Asuma-sensei too"_

_**Five Years Ago, on a hill in Wales**_

An ermine named Albert Chamomile frowned as he currently had one of his hind legs stuck in a small trap. "For me an ermine with a lineage comparable to Cait Sith, the legendary ghost cat…" he said to himself as hetugged on his leg."To fall into a trap in the wilderness… this is pretty pathetic"

"I can't be a man among men like this!" he yelled with a tick mark as he attempted to force his leg out of the trap. "I'll just get out of here with one mighty pull!" Suddenly he heard rustling from some nearby bushes making him scream, "I'm sorry! Don't eat me!"

"It's fine." A kind voice said to him, as he turned and saw a five year old boy with red hair, "I won't tell the adults who set the trap" The boy said as he helped Chamo get his leg out.

"Don't get caught again okay!" he said with a kind smile, "I'll heal you with a spell that I learned a few days ago" He allowed Chamo to run into the bushes as they heard the hunter approaching.

"Hey Negi the prey escaped!" the hunter said as he bonked Negi over the head, not seeing Chamo watching from the bushes. _"This guy…he's a real man amongst men"_ Chamo thought as he cried tears of happiness.

**_End Flashback_**

"…and that's how I met Negi-Aniki." Chamo finished with a smile "and since then he had helped me out a couple of times."

They also magically appeared in Asuna's dorm room.

"How nostalgic…Chamo-kun you really have grown haven't you?" Negi asked with a smile.

"One of us has, aniki. It seems you haven't made much progress at all"

"Huh? With what?"

"Choosing a partner of course! You have to find a good partner or you won't look good, even if you become a magister magi, right!?"

"Uu...that's...actually I thought that I'd need to start searching but..."

"Is that so? But now that I'm here it's fine" he said, puffing out smoke from his cigarette, "I was entrusted by aniki's sister to come help you out"

"Eh!? Really!?"

Asuna had grabbed Chamo's cigarette and put it out, muttering 'no smoking'.

"I was at the baths just now to investigate! Looks like we've got some great raw material..."

"Hee...how can you know that kind of thing?"

"I have a knack for this stuff" Chamo lied, "3-A has what it takes! Sure aniki's partner is in here!"

Naruto only chuckled and left the room before anything could happen. After a few moments, he was right as he heard a bit of shouting.

* * *

"Haa...I somehow managed to conduct today's class safely too. Because Evangeline-san was absent again...but as a teacher, I can't approve of Evangeline-san skipping classes...what do you think Naruto-san?"

He only shrugged in response, "I used to skip a lot of classes as well, so I guess I'd do what Iruka-sensei would do. Find the girl and force her into the class"

"Aniki! Aniki!"

"Ah, Chamo-kun. Why are you at school!? That's not good, shouting like that!"

"We've got a big problem! Miyazaki-san! Attacked by...Karaage..."

"Eh!? She's being turned into fried chicken?" Negi asked incredulously.

"It's extorted!" Naruto shouted to the redhead, "Why do you know something like that anyway?" Naruto asked the ermine.

"Uh...um, it's my power. An ermine's special power"

Naruto sweatdropped at the poorly constructed lie but Negi was already off like a rocket via staff.

"Let's go Chamo-kun!"

Naruto's sweatdrop grew larger before he ran after them.

"There!" the ermine shouted, making Negi land some distance behind Nodoka while Naruto landed on the roof.

"Miyazaki-san! Are you alright!?

"Ah...sensei..."

"U-um, where are the frying delinquents?!" Negi shouted worriedly.

"Frying...is that for your meal?"

"Y-you weren't being attacked?"

"Huh...?"

"Eh? That's strange..."

Nodoka's face promptly grew bright red, "U-um...so, Negi-sensei. Is someone like me...okay as a p-partner?"

Negi gained a shocked look on his face (the one where his eyes become black oblongs). Negi and Chamo promptly had a mental argument, making Nodoka rather confused when Negi started looking at the ermine on his shoulder as it started flailing its arms.

"Um...somehow...I feel like I've been only troubling you sensei, ever since when you saved me from falling on the stairs"

"N-no, that's not true at all! You're not troubling me at all Miyazaki-san!"

Nodoka's face became the envy of tomatoes as she spoke, "So...in return to be useful to Negi-sensei...I...I'll do my best so please ask whatever you like..."

"Mi...Miyazaki-san..."

Another mental conversation followed as Negi was shellshocked by the fact that Nodoka likes him. A glow erupted from beneath them, causing a burst of wind to blow up Nodoka's dress.

"Wha...what is this!?" Negi was very confused and worried about the magic circle surrounding them.

"Sensei...this is...? This light...so-somehow...my heart's pounding..." she muttered.

_"Huh? M-me too, for some reason, my heart's pounding..."_

_"This is the formation to form a provisional contract" _ Chamo told Negi mentally.

A small illustration appeared showing how the pactio worked.

_The contract is for the one who becomes a minister magi to protect and assist the mage. In exchange, the minster magi receives magical power from the mage that increases the circulation of life energy! They get powered up both physically and mentally. It's a good deal no matter how you look at it. Because for a kid like aniki, making a true contract can't be done yet. Choosing a minister magi is pretty confusing. At this point, there is the ability to make as many contracts as you want. There is usually one person who accompanies the mage, although this also depends on the mage's capacity. So from that you get this provisional contract system! Now you just have to try it out!_

_"Don't worry Aniki and just *puuchuu*"_

"Yeah...*puuchuu*"

...

"Eh, wait!? *puchuu* as in kiss!?"

"It's the easiest way to make a contract"

"That, that's no good! And Miyazaki-san being tricked with this kind of thing!"

"Ki-kiss, is it? I-it's my first time too but...if Negi-sensei says so..."

Naruto's jaw dropped lower and lower until it hit the floor of the roof. What the fuck was happening here?!

"And also...for some reason, my heart's really pounding"

Nodoka closed her eyes as she lowered and made a motion to kiss Negi, who was freaking out. She grabbed the side of Negi's head as the two moved closer and closer...

"A-alright! Go! Aniki! There, *puchuu* With this, I'll be publically acquitted!"

"Hey you perverted ermine!" Asuna promptly smashed the ermine into the ground with her palm, this also had the effect of shocking the two about to kiss.

"Asuna-san!?"

Nodoka had fainted from realizing what she was going to do.

"Miyazaki-san!" Negi shouted as he went to Nodoka's side.

"You..decieving a child like that! What are you doing! Look, onee-san's letter! I saw it! That onee-san asking you to come here was a lie right!? The truth is that you did bad things there and fled here right? You...!" Asuna was on a roll as her righteous feminine fury (now RFF) rose to unprecedented heights.

Naruto promptly landed beside her, making her squeak before hitting the blonde.

"Don't scare me like that!" she huffed and turned to the ermine, "Besides that, what's this about!? It says 2000 counts of stealing underwear"

"Chamo-kun, what's the meaning of this!?

And thus, the lie of the century was born.

"I didn't know...Chamo-kun had such hardships..." Negi was basically crying a waterfall.

"Are you really believing him Negi!" Asuna cried in disbelief, "You don't believe him, right Naruto-sensei?"

"S-such a touching story"

"Not you too!"

And thus, Chamo was adopted as Negi's pet.

* * *

I squeezed this in. Made it in say... 3 hours? As I said earlier chapter, integration for now. Full integration should happen before or during the Kyoto arc. Err...I dunno what else. Uh... stuff?


	5. Integration!

Ah! After 10 hours worth of hardwork (yes, I am theoretically able to post one chapter a day, but I'm human after all. That and I was panicking the last 4 days) I finally finished this with a milestone of 6070 words!

Konoka, Setsuna, Chachamaru, Evangeline, Kaede, Mana, Zazie, Asuna, Chao, Ako, Chizuru, Makie, Yuuna, Kazumi, Madoka, Haruna, Natsumi, Sayo and the Narutaki twins. I forgot to add Kaede and Mana, sorry guys!

As I said, whoever can guess one of the secret girls get's a shout out for advertisement!

Also, Challenge fics on my profile!

* * *

Naruto entered the room, rendering it silent.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" he asked.

"Who are you and what have you done with Naruto-sensei!" was the answer.

_"Is this what Kakashi-sensei feels like when he arrives early?"_ Naruto lifted up both his hands in a placating manner, "I'm the real Naruto I assure you"

Everyone just eyed him suspiciously.

"Good morning!" Negi greeted as he entered the room, before noticing Naruto, "Who are you and what have you done with Naruto-san!"

Naruto promptly gained a sweatdrop as he sat in a corner, depressed, "Is it really that hard to believe I'm early?"

"Good morning!" the class greeted back.

Naruto noticed that a certain blonde chibi was missing, _"She skipped again? Not surprising since I'd like to skip too! Geez! Negi is more boring than Iruka!"_

"Naruto-sensei" a monotone voice called, gaining his and Negi's attention.

"Ah, what is it Chachamaru?" he asked..._"I don't like acting like Kakashi-sensei! But the reactions they get will be worth it!"_

"What's under your mask?" she asked curiously, she honestly was wondering what was under his mask. Was his face incomplete?

Many students of the class groaned, including one Kaede Nagase. Uncovering Naruto-sensei's mask was like a ninja challenge!

_"What is he hiding under there!?" _she thought.

"Ara? Why are you so curious? Do you want to see what's under my mask?" Naruto spoke Kakashi-like.

"Will you really show us sensei?" Fuka asked.

"Of course! Anything for my cute little students!" he eye-smiled.

Of course, because his eyes were closed, he missed the reddening of nearly everyone in the room. He slowly drew down his mask, gaining everyone's attention, even Negi's.

"It's another mask!" he cheerily answered, pulling down the mask to reveal he did indeed have another mask.

Of course, this resulted in the facefault of everyone in the room. The day then progressed on like any other day, sans the craziness.

Naruto was just wandering a bit near the dorms as it was Saturday today. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, but most importantly he had found that restaurant that sold ramen!

**_Flashback_**

Naruto was currently on his 17th bowl, shocking many people on how much he could eat. Chao who was smiling as she served his 18th bowl was thinking rather deeply.

_"Who is this person? Negi-jiji never mentioned a Naruto before...an anomaly perhaps?"_

Chao was a rather curious girl, she was obviously wondering what was under his face. Now, while having eaten 20 bowls was surprising enough, the fact that every time he was about to eat, something distracted her and diverted her attention for just a split second! Just a split second! And every time, the food was gone!

_"I will find out who you are Naruto-sensei..."_

**_End Flashback_**

Nothi-

"UWAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Spoke to soon..." the blonde teacher muttered as he followed after Negi with the Asura Path's chakra propulsion.

After a few minutes of flying after the redhead, who seemed deep in thought, said redhead hit a tree and fell out of the sky and into the forest, making Naruto groan.

_"From the frying pan and into the fire"_ Naruto thought as he landed and started looking for the troublesome brat.

After a few minutes of searching, he found Negi nearby a river with a showboating Kaede in kunoichi gear.

_"A ninja eh?"_

After a few minutes of watching Negi flail around he decided to leave, seeing he was in good hands. Had he stayed for the day, he would be a VERY jealous (and red) teacher.

Once again, Naruto decided to surprise the class by being early. It was a bit funny and a painful to see that his students didn't believe he could come early...

_"So this is what my sensei's felt"_

Just as he turned the corner he bumped into a rushing Negi.

"Sorry!" the 10 year old teacher yelled and was about to run off before he was grabbed by his head. He turned around to see Naruto looking at him.

"Where are you going Negi?"

"Uh...Evangeline-san is sick today and...I have to give her my challenge letter" Negi answered.

Naruto gained a tick mark as he asked Negi;

"I'm pretty sure you forgot something..."

Negi looked confused as Naruto sweatdropped, "You have a class to teach!"

"Ah! That's right! Naruto-san, can you give this to Evangeline-san when you check on her?"

"Of course" Naruto eye-smiled and grabbed the letter and ran around the corner, only to return seconds later asking, "Where does she live again?"

"Didn't know she lived so close..." Naruto muttered, trying to look bored.

He walked towards the door of the nicely built log cabin and knocked.

"Anyone home?"

After waiting for a bit, he got impatient and was fairly surprised that the door was unlocked.

"She doesn't have good security that's for sure" he grumbled as he walked in, "That's a lot of dolls..."

"Naruto-sensei, good day...do you have business with master?"

Naruto turned around and gave the speaker an eye-smile, "Good day to you too Chachamaru. I'm here because she's apparently sick?"

"Yes, master is rather ill" Chachamaru answered, "Naruto-sensei?"

"Yes Chachamaru?"

"Is i-" the green-haired gynoid wasn't able to finish as she was interrupted;

"Are you here to finish me off android?" Evangeline asked with a smirk, "Because I can assure you that I can beat you easily"

"Nothing like that, I am just worried for my student after all..." Naruto eye-smiled before snapping his fingers in realization, "This is yours..."

Naruto then tossed the thing the Negi gave to him to Evangeline, she read the letter before smirking at him, "You dare challenge me? The –"

"That's Negi's" he responded flatly to which she rose an eyebrow.

"The bouya's?"

"Yup! You also have to join class. I know Negi's boring and sometimes I feel like skipping class too...and I'm the assistant!"

Evangeline smirked a bit before deciding to ask the question she had been meaning to ask ever since she met him during the Chase of Sakura Lane.

"Who created you?"

"Eh?" was Naruto's intelligent response.

"You're a robot aren't you? So who invented you? Chachamaru here was created with this Academy's greatest minds! And then you come out of nowhere!"

He filed the information for later, deciding to taunt the girl instead. He smirked before tapping his hitai-ate, "Trade secret Chibi-chan"

Evangeline nodded, _"Shinobi? So he's ninja like Kaede...wait..."_

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!" she roared, lunging at the shinobi, only to fall into his arms as she had fainted.

"?" Naruto had a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Her whole body's burning up" he muttered as he placed his hand on her forehead.

Chachamaru had promptly arrived by Evangeline's side, "Please let her rest on the bed on the second floor. Apart from the flu, Master also has allergies to pollen"

Naruto nodded and carried the girl bridal style and up the stairs.

_"Whoever built Naruto-sensei must be a genius. He acts very much like a human...How did he achieve such a human-like AI?"_

"She doesn't look so good"

Chachamaru nodded, "Without magic, Master is no different from a 10 year old girl"

Naruto looked skeptical but nodded nonetheless.

"Naruto-sensei, I am going to meet a contact at the university to obtain medicine. I will depend on you to take care of master until I come back"

Naruto responded with a mock salute, "Hai!"

Just as Chachamaru left, Evangeline started coughing.

"Thirsty..."the girl muttered.

Naruto, who had gotten a little bit smarter and was very aware that vampire drank blood, produced a cup out of nowhere before cutting his wrist with a kunai, letting the blood flow into the cup. As soon as it was half-full, he raised the head of the afflicted vampire and let her drink.

"Uu...hot..." she moaned out.

Being the wonderful and kind adolescent that he is, Naruto removed the blanket covering Evangeline and closed the blinds. As he finished that, Evangeline curled up on herself and started moaning out;

"Cold..."

Naruto sat next to her and saw that her pyjamas were soaked.

"You gotta be kidding me" he muttered.

He gave Evangeline a look and swore that she was enjoying his situation. He was able to find some spare pyjamas and removed her own, only to see that her panties were soaked with sweat as well. A tick mark appeared on his face.

"Someone out there is enjoying my situation right now..."

"Lolita or not, we're so proud of you Naruto!" Kakashi and Jiraiya shouted.

He looked for some spare panties and was finally able to finish dressing her when Negi arrived.

"How is Evangeline Naruto-san?"

Naruto then explained her situation to Negi. After explaining the situation, Negi was wondering why did Evangeline become a shinso vampire in the first place.

"Uu...there are so many things I'm worried about, I wonder if she has any old photos?"

Before Naruto was able to ask why he was looking for photos someone interrupted him.

"S-stop"

"WAAAAA!"

"Thousand Master...wait...s-stop it"

_"A dream about the Thousand Master? Could it be?"_

Just as Naruto was about to ask who the Thousand Master was, Negi had started chanting.

"**Ras Tel Mascir Magister! Dream Fairy, Queen Maeve! Let Her Draw Us to Her While She Is Opening the Gate!**"

Just as Naruto was about to stop him, Negi had already entered Evangeline's dream and fell asleep on the spot. Naruto sweatdropped at this before placing Negi in a much more comfortable position that did not involve the floor. Seeing that he had nothing to do as Evangeline had calmed down, he lied on the bed next to the chibi vampire, only for Evangeline to roll over him. Said vampire was smiling as she felt that Naruto was much more comfortable than the bed.

Naruto however had a different expression, one of pure terror, _"I'm soooo dead"_

After approximately one minute, Evangeline started to wake up, wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso and snuggled into it, sighing in comfort.

_"Wait...pillows don't breathe..."_

The vampire's eyes widened comically, to see that she was sleeping on top of Naruto. She quickly jumped off of him and gave him a deathly glare.

"We will never speak of that again"

Naruto only nodded his head in fear.

She looked at herself and saw that her clothes had changed, she looked towards Naruto with a glare even colder than her spells.

Naruto gulped in fear, "It was for your better health!" he screamed.

"Ah! Did I fall asleep?" Negi asked directing Evangeline's attention towards him instead as Naruto thanked Kami for the distraction.

"Why are you here and why do you have that staff?"

Naruto then decided to answer for the child teacher, "He was muttering something about dream fairies and gates...I didn't really get it" he shrugged.

Evangeline then released a large amount of K.I. at the teacher who invaded her privacy, "**So you saw my dream?**"

Screams of pure fear and terror, death threats and shouts to calm down could be heard from the log cabin.

"Ah, master is feeling well again. Thank goodness"

"Uun...I wonder if Evangeline recovered from the flu yet?"

Negi arrived in the classroom to see Naruto sitting in the corner with a depressed cloud over him, muttering "Why don't they believe me?"

"Ah, he's here!"

"Stand!" the entire class stood, "Bow!" then they bowed.

"Ah! Thank you! English class is about to begin!" Negi spoke, _"But was the Thousand Master really that kind of person? I guess I could find out if I asked Evangeline-san...but I don't think she'll tell me"_

His eyes unknowingly drifted towards the seat of Evangeline to find it occupied by the vampire.

"AH! Evangeline-san!" shouted Negi in panic as he saw the vampire being present there.

Just as Negi was about to scream about the duel, Naruto had placed his hand on Negi's mouth, "Don't be so surprised she's here Negi, I mean, I did take care of her after all!" Naruto said smugly.

"Naruto-sensei took care of me yesterday, so I thought I may as well come to class_. Seeing as how I'm stuck here anways_" Evangeline added.

"R-really? Is your flu better now?"

"...Yeah, I guess so"

The crazy class then continued on as normal, with many jokes towards Naruto and the fact he often mixed up a few things in English when he tried to help. Seriously, who mixes the words spilling and milk?!

_"I should send some __**Kage Bunshin**__ to the library or something..."_

The duo of Evangeline and Chachamaru were currently in one of the empty computer classrooms of the school. Currently Chachamaru was busy working on the computer with Evangeline by her side as she watched the gynoid hack the school's security network.

"...Well?"

"It is as expected, the Thousand Master's curse is in the form of a barrier upheld by the magic power of another master. In order to encompass the entire campus, the barrier consumes a large amount of electrical energy"

"Hmm...and to think I had no idea for over a decade...But for a mage to rely on electricity, he must be a pretty high tech person"

"I am also a high tech person" Chachamaru added.

"Well, that's that! Now we can finally execute our ultimate plan, right?" said Evangeline as the duo left.

"That is correct" Chachamaru answered.

"All right then. All go as planned tonight! Hehe, when I think about the shocked look on the boy's face, Hehehehe"

"Hahaha! It will be hilarious!" Evangeline laughed out loud standing on one of the discarded stuff on the roof.

All the while she was speaking she found it surprising that Chachamaru had yet to say a word , "Hm! Something worrying you Chachamaru?"

"N… no… um… that is…" Chachamaru spoke unsure of how she was to tell it to her master about her keeping things secret from her.

Finally Chachamaru bowed low as she spoke, "I am very sorry, master! Negi-sensei has already made a provisional contract with a partner."

"What!" asked a surprised Evangeline, because of the fact that Chachamaru failed to tell her.

"Why didn't you tell about this?! Who's this partner?!"

"…The partner is Kagurazaka Asuna!" Chachamaru answered, "I don't know why I didn't report this! I am sorry…"

"Well, whatever! It doesn't matter now whether he has a partner or not!"

"Master, I'll accept any punishment you deem necessary!"

"That's all right! I'd be in trouble without your help tonight especially if the android shows up"

"We have five hours before the plan starts. Let's go Chachamaru"

After she finished the sentence, she moved to fly off the roof top completely forgetting about her current inability to use magic and thus falling with her face hitting the roof causing her nose to bleed as Chachamaru tried to take care of it.

"A field of binding?!"

"I...I did it! Hehe...I've caught you now Evangeline-san! You won't be able to move now, so that means I win! Now be a good girl and give up. And please stop doing evil things from now on ok?"

"That wasn't bad little boy, I'm impressed" she commented as she started laughing.

"W-what's so funny? You should know as well as I do that it is very hard to break out of!"

"You're right, normally speaking, this means I would lose" Evangeline explained, "Chachamaru"

"Yes master. Executing Field Dissolution Program" Chachamaru intoned, "I am sorry Negi-sensei"

"Wha...eh?!"

"I've suffered here for 15 years, did you really think I would be without a countermeasure for a trap like this?"

"Eh! No way! That's unfair!"

"I don't really understand either. It's the power of science I guess" she shrugged.

Just as Negi was about to chant, Chachamaru had grabbed his staff, tossing it towards Evangeline.

"Hmph...it's that man's staff" she said, before throwing it off the bridge.

"Uwaaaaaaaan! That's mean! That staff was my most treasured possession!"

Negi then charged at her, flailing his arms as Chachamaru stopped him with one hand.

"T-that's really mean, Eva-san! I should have won! Unfair! Uwaaaan! Let's have another match, one on one!"

Evangeline then slapped Negi, "Real men don't pick fights and cry over them! Are you prepared to admit your loss already!? Your father would've just laughed off something like this!"

She then kneeled in front of the downed Negi, "You did well today boy. Recklessly coming here by yourself...well then, I'll be draining your blood now..."

"...Ah. Um...master...Negi-sensei is still only 10 years old...please don't do anything too terrible to him..." Chachamaru spoke, somewhat worried for the teacher.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on killing him. You see, I have also taken up an interest in this boy..."

"Hey! Hold it right there!"

"Hmph...she's here. The bouya's partner...Asuna Kagurazaka"

Before the anyone could say anything, a shout echoed over the bridge.

"**Kaiwan no Hiya!**"

"Wh-" a fist hit Evangeline in the face, pushing her from Negi and stunning her.

Chachamaru, who was rather distracted due to the flying fist, was knocked aside by Asuna as the orange-haired girl launched a kick at the vampire, sending her all across the bridge.

"Where did they go?!" Evangeline shouted, before she noticed that the fist that punched her was not attached to a body.

"That damned android!"

"Phew, that was close" Asuna spoke, as she leaned against the wall.

"Asuna-san...I'm sorry, to both you and Naruto-san. I cause both of you trouble again...I tried so hard on my own but it wasn't enough"

"Idiot...don't overdo it on your own" she chastised, hitting Negi on the top of his head.

"Boys who are stubborn in situations like this aren't cute you know...if you come to me, I'll come and help you! It's no trouble! We'll work together and find a way to deal with Evangeline and Chachamaru!"

"The pactio Ane-san!" the ermine informed them.

"Well...I guess we've got no choice. Alright, I'm ready. I'm going to do it know okay?"

Asuna then grabbed Negi and kissed him on the lips.

"W-what are you doing Asuna-san!?"

"Ah...sorry"

"I-I've never kissed anyone before!"

"That's okay! I've never done it before either, but this time doesn't count" she told him with a thumbs up.

"And so...contract renewal!"

"Kya!"

"Wah!"

Their shouts of surprise alerted their position to the vampire.

"Mmm...is that were they are!?

The duo then flew a fair height above the ground as the teacher-student duo then appeared on the bridge.

"What's the matter bouya? You think you can take a break just because your onee-chan and that damned android came to save you?" Evangeline taunted.

"What are you talking about! This is what a real fair fight is like! Two on two! And what android?!" Asuna shouted in response.

The enemy duo then landed on the bridge, "That's true...now that we both have out partners, it's a fair fight. But are we really evenly matched? The boy doesn't have his staff and you've never even fought before!"

"Then I'll make it 3 versus 2 then! In a real fight, there is no such thing as fairplay!" a male voice shouted behind Negi and Asuna, who turned around to see that it was Naruto.

"WHERE'S YOUR RIGHT HAND!" Asuna shouted in pure horror.

"Ah...right" Naruto then held out his right arm as the fist that hit Evangeline earlier flew back to his hand.

"Finally decided to show yourself you android? Just because you think you have more people you think you can win?"

"Shut it Chibi-chan!" Naruto shouted, almost making Evangeline facefault.

"I'll have you know that I am over 700 years old!"

"So, when are you going to fight 'baa-chan'" he taunted, much to everyone's horror.

_"Naruto-san/sensei/nii is going to die!"_ Negi, Asuna and Chamo thought.

"That's it! Chachamaru! Dismantle that stupid android!"

"By your command," Chachamaru said robotically and she dashed toward the boy.

"Naruto-sensei!" Asuna yelled, but Naruto already ran forward to meet the gynoid. She expected Naruto to get his clock cleaned since she knew herself just how strong Chachamaru is. So she, Negi and Chamo didn't expect Naruto dodge her punch with a tilt of his head and unleash a powerful punch to the green haired robot's stomach. Chachamaru didn't even have time to process the hit when she went flying and skidded across the bridge.

"Whoa…" Asuna muttered.

"He really is strong," Chamo muttered. "And, here I thought he was just being cocky."

"_Whoever programmed this android must be a martial artist/genius"_ Evangeline thought bitterly. "_I'm not quite sure if I will be able to win before time runs out. There's Kagurazaka Asuna as well…the old man let her live with his granddaughter so I thought she was a normal brat, but there's nothing normal about how she broke my barrier!"_

"Prepare yourself boy because from this point on I will be coming at you seriously," Evangeline smirked confidenyl, "Forget I'm your student otherwise you'll die before I get to even have fun."

"Alright," Negi said with a serious face, "_Thanks for coming to my aid Asuna-san…Chamo-kun…and you too Naruto-san. I will not lose this fight! _Activate the contract for ninety seconds for the disciple of Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna!"

"**Lic Lac La Lillac!**" Evangeline called out as Chachamaru charged forward at full speed quite aware she won't be able to hold back against the android.

"**Ras Tel Ma Scir Magister!**" Negi called out in tandem as Naruto and Asuna intercepted Chachamaru. Faster than Naruto expected she sent a near bone crushing kick into his side that sent him flying while she simultaneously flicked Asuna in the head. Chachamaru however did not count on Asuna flicking her forehead as she did so to her or Naruto recovering without so much as a pained expression on his face.

"**Seventeen Spirits of Wind gather unto me**…_It seems that only Naruto-san is getting seriously attacked by Chachamaru, so it shouldn't be too bad since Naruto-san appears to be an android, so he should strong enough to handle it"_

Negi pulled out an extendable stick with a star on top causing Chamo's eyes to widen in surprise, _"That's the practice wand Aniki used when he was a child apprentice!"_

Evangeline cackled amusedly at the sight of it, "What's that cute little toy going to do? Chew on this! **Saggita Magica Serius Glacius!**"

Upon her command seventeen shards of ice flew toward the boy, but he was prepared; "**Saggita Magica Serius Fragterius!**" Negi called and seventeen arrows of lightning shot at her spell. The two cancelled each other out. This didn't scare Evangeline though instead she was rather amused.

"HAHAHA! To think you can even use thunder! But, your incantation is way too long!" Evangeline mocked ready to use her own, considerably shorter incantation.

"And, you talk too much!" A voice called from behind her as she saw a barrage of missiles heading towards her.

She had already seen the damage it did from last time, and was not eager to be on the receiving end of it, immortal or not it would probably hurt.

"WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!?" Asuna shouted rather confused as to where the missiles came from.

Evangeline was rather confused as well, "How were you able to use Kanka to power the missiles? Kanka is used as a strengthening technique after all..."

"Trade secret" was Naruto's cheeky response.

Naruto drew a three pronged kunai, this time having learned his lesson as the ink was dry on it many days ago, he threw it with practiced precision at Chachamaru who was across the bridge fighting with Asuna. She blocked it with ease as blades had no affect on her unless reinforced with some sort magic to make them stronger. She was surprised to see that she had been hit by a point blank blast of what her sensors informed her was Kanka. She crashed straight into one of the towers and found that whatever that blast was that it crashed several of her servers temporarily. It was an extremely dangerous technique, but one thing she didn't understand was how he had hit her with it.

Evangeline was just as shocked, one second she was watching this blonde guy the next he was attacking Chachamaru from behind with the only 'signal' that he moved where the yellow flashes of light! "_Even Shundo isn't that fast! Whoever built this android is far more intelligent than both Lingshen and Hakase..." _Evangeline thought nervously.

_"Naruto-san is one heck of a robot!"_ Chamo thought.

_"Naruto-sensei is really fast..." _

_"S-So strong"_ Negi thought in awe as Naruto dashed towards Evangeline once again.

Everyone watched as Naruto grew four more arms from the area around his neck. All the hands of his now six limbs detached from the wrist and landed on the ground, to reveal long black cables attaching the hands and arms together. However, the cables were stocked to the brim with mini-missiles.

"**Flaming Arrow Missile Barrage!**" Naruto shouted as all the missiles were launched and target Evangeline in a series of magnificent explosions! (AN: Someone tell me the Japanese of this!)

Evangeline breathed heavily as she felt the attack finally stop on her body. "Y-You bastard! How dare you do this to me! I'm going to cut off your robotic head and mount it on fireplace for this!" Evangeline declared, but Naruto wasn't bothered. Kurama has said the same thing to him before. He smiled at her before using the vanishing and reappearing beside Asuna. She was confused until she heard chanting.

"**Ras** **Tel Ma Scir Magister! Spirits of thunder, spirits of wind! Gather unto me!**" Negi began. _'She's still perfectly okay even after an attack like Naruto-san's, to think my dad beat her so easily…B-But…I can beat her too!'_

"Damn it! **Lic Lac La Lillac! Spirits of ice, spirits of darkness! Gather unto me!**" Evangeline quickly began to chant much to Negi's surprise.

"_Isn't that Aniki's strongest spell?"_ Chamo thought shocked. "_And, Evangeline is actually matching it with the same type of spell!"_

"**O, wind of the south seas! Ye who blows clad in thunder…**" Negi continued.

"**O, frozen clouds which light the night! Yes whose blizzards are accompanied by darkness…**" Evangeline continued her incantation. "Bring it on boy!"

"Hey where are you looking?" Naruto yelled at Asuna as she stood watching the battle between the mages. "That green haired chick is already coming for us!"

Asuna turned sharply to see Chachamaru pull herself out of the wall and stalk toward them. Both Naruto and Asuna got in battle positions.

"Can't we just watch the two chibis duke it out?" Naruto asked.

Asuna could only sweat drop at that, but she quickly regained her composure as Chachamaru charged forward. She held up her arms in defense as Naruto withdrew a standard kunai and prepared to intercept the robot girl.

"Yuuis Tempestus Fragrans!" Negi shouted at the same time that Evangeline screamed, "Nuis Tempestus Obscuras!"

Evangeline released a powerful magical energy made of darkness and ice down towards the bridge only to be met evenly by a magical energy made of wind and lightning that shot upwards from Negi. Evangeline groaned in frustration. _"I would be able to win this easy if I could use my full power! Damn Nagi and his stupid seal! Stupid Negi and him being a magical tank!"_

"_Incredible!" _Negi said in awe and frustration. _"It…It's no good! She's over powering m-NO! NOT YET! I REFUSE TO RUN AWAY AGAIN!"_

"AHHH!" Negi screeched as his practice wand smashed, "I-I won't lo-ACHOO!"

Warning; Standing in front of one Negi Springfield is a social suicide as Asuna could attest.

She floated over the river with a hand covering her (almost non-existent) chest. "You really done it now you little punk," Evangeline said red faced. "But, that's exactly what I'd expect from the son of that no good lying _bastard_!"

"EH! H-Her clothes came off!" Negi realized embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Y-You did it Aniki! You overpowered Evangeline! I can't believe it!" Chamo said as he stood excitedly on Negi's shoulder.

"GUH! This isn't over boy!" Evangeline declared in utter embarrassment.

Chachamaru, Asuna and Naruto stopped instantly as they saw Negi's attack overpower Evangeline's. Naruto face planted when he saw the floating _naked_ Evangeline. "WHAT THE HELL? WHY THE HELL DID THAT LITTLE BRAT STRIP HER?" Naruto shouted red faced.

"That's just how these things turn out," Asuna said despondently.

"Negi!" Naruto shouted from next to him, "Such a technique should not go unnamed! We shall call it the 'Strip Beam'!"

"I agree with you wholeheartedly" the ermine said, nodding from his place on Naruto's shoulder.

"Negi-sensei does have a tendency for stripping girls," Chachamaru said stoically, but then her sensors picked up on something EXTREMELY important. "MASTER! YOU MUST COME BACK TO THE BRIDGE!"

"Wh-What?" Evangeline stammered as a bright light turned on next to her.

"The blackout is ending five minutes and twenty-seven seconds earlier than expected Master!" Chachamaru informed her quickly. Suddenly all of the lights turned in the entire area turned back on. Evangeline felt the seal reactivate instantly.

"KYAA!" Evangeline screeched in pain as she felt all of her gathered power taken from her.

"What's going on?" Asuna and Naruto shouted together as they saw Evangeline plummet.

"Once the blackout is over, the seal on Master's power is restored!" Chachamaru said urgently as she powered up her boosters and sped forward. "Without magic, Master is an ordinary child! She's going to fall in the lake and she can't swim!"

"EVANGELINE-SAN!" Negi shouted as he jumped off the bridge much to Chachamaru's surprise.

'_Th-That idiot! He's already used up all of his magic from that earlier clash…'_ Evangeline thought as she saw Negi jump toward her. _'He doesn't even have his staff…What the hell is he thinking? We're both going to drown to death at this rate…"_

"NEGI!" Asuna shouted over the edge while Naruto smiled happily.

'_I see that's how it is,'_ Naruto thought.

"STAFF!" Negi commanded.

'_Come to think of it, this just like what that idiot did…'_ Evangeline thought.

"_That was dangerous kid!"_ _A red haired man wearing a white cloak said as he held Evangeline by his right hand and held a rope in his left so that they didn't continue to fall off the cliff._

"_Who are you?" Evangeline asked suspiciously as she sat in a fetal position by the campfire. "Why did you save me?"_

"_Who knows? You should eat up though, it's really good!" The red haired man said jovially as he handed her a smoked fish. She could only eat quietly in embarrassment._

"_Hey you! Don't you want to become mine?" Evangeline questioned the man with her small doll standing next to her._

"_Come on kid, don't go there," the red haired man said sweating nervously._

"_It's already been a month already!" The man said exasperated as he looked at Evangeline as she followed him closely. "Nothing's going to happen even if you do follow me, you know. Go away already!"_

"_I don't wanna," Evangeline said stubbornly. "I'll follow you to the end of the Earth until you say yes!"_

_Evangeline looked up at the red haired man as she lay sadly in the pit filled with garlic._

"_NOOOO! Why? I LOVE YOU NAGI! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Evangeline screamed in agony as Nagi chanted, "Infernus Scholasticus!"_

_Evangeline blushed bright red as she stood uncomfortable in a red jacket with a ribbon and short skirt to match and black long socks. "AH HAHAHAHA!" Nagi laughed heartily, "It really suits you! The 'Undying Mage' and 'Gospel of Darkness' is…PFT!"_

"_You're right," an old man with a large pointed horizontal cranium with a long beard and large eyebrows said amused. "She doesn't look anything like a wanted criminal with a six million yen bounty on her head at all!"_

"_I'm going to kill you!" Evangeline said vindictively, "There won't even be a body left when I'm done with you!"_

"_Aww…Don't be like that Chibi-chan, school life is fun you know?" Nagi said assuredly, "You've never experienced it before right?"_

"_Hmm…It'd be a pity to enroll you as a primary schooler" the old man said as he stroked his (fantastic) beard, "Should I enroll you in the middle school?"_

"_Don't you worry Chibi-chan, I will be back for your graduation," Nagi said as he pet Evangeline's head affectionately, "Why don't you try to live in the light awhile? If you do then the time will come for your curse to end"_

"_Really?" Evangeline asked._

"_I promise" _

"_Liar"_ Evangeline thought as she prepared to fall into the river; that is until she felt a pair of arms hold her bridal style.

"Are you alright?"

Evangeline could only stare; the thrice damned smiled just like that bastard. If she didn't know any better (the fact that Nagi's an idiot), she would've thought that he (Nagi) invented him!

"Naruto!" Asuna exclaimed surprised as she turned around only to see nothing. "How did he do that?"

"Thank goodness." Negi sighed in relief as he slowed down and turned to avoid crashing into the pair.

"Naruto-sensei…" Chachamaru said happily.

"W-Why did you save me?" Evangeline asked confused; at least she could understand Negi wanting to save her since he was her teacher.

"Seemed like a good idea, that and you're my student after all" Naruto shrugged.

"Idiot…"

"Well it looks like it's my victory!" Negi cheered as he flew up to meet Naruto who had appeared on the bridge with a yellow flash, still carrying Evangeline, "So, you have to stop doing bad things from now AND start attending class!"

"Like hell I will!" Evangeline argued as she got out of Naruto's arms.

"We won after all Chibi-chan, so just do as he says"

Evangeline sulked, "Fine, I owe you one anyway."

"Great!" Naruto exclaimed happily as he clapped his hands.

"Idiot," Evangeline muttered.

"All right! I'm going to write 'I WON' in the class rooster!" Negi shouted excitedly as he started to scribble in his class roster.

"Don't forget to write about my awesomeness either" Naruto chimed in.

Evangeline heard as what the two just said as she dashed towards them while shouting, "What the hell are you doing! Stop that, dammit! Where the hell did you pull that from, anyways?"

Negi quickly ducked behind Naruto since the blonde on instincts as he tried to reason, "Eeeh! But…"

"If the blackout didn't end I would definitely have won! And the only reason you were able to fight me because of the android's interference!" Evangeline shouted as she pointed a finger at Naruto while she said the second statement.

On the side lines, the two girls along with the ermine had huge sweat drops on back of their head as they watched the verbal fight between Negi, Naruto and Evangeline.

"Uh, does this mean they've made up?" asked Asuna pointing at the trio.

"Maybe?" Chachamaru said uneasily.

"Ah! Don't worry, Evangeline-san! I will study really hard about that spell…and when I become a magister magus, I'll lift it from you!" said Negi who was still standing behind Naruto.

"Wha?" said a completely surprised Evangeline as she stopped trashing in Naruto's arm.

"Well, I'm pretty good with the sealing arts, and you are trapped under a seal right?" Naruto asked, getting a nod from her.

"If I could get the specs and how this thing works, I should be able to crack this in a month or three" he shrugged.

Evangeline head turned so fast towards Naruto that it was a wonder that it didn't snap as the blood-red blush on her face intensified.

But still Evangeline had a reputation to keep so shouted, "How many years do you think I'll have to wait for that! If I drained the bouya's blood I'd be free in no time!"

Completely ignoring the little vampire Negi spoke, "All right! I have to find a cure for Makie-san and everyone else too."

A huge tick mark appeared on Evangeline's forehead as she began to trash again in Naruto's arms as she shouted "Don't get cocky you two! Watch your backs the next full moon, got that?"

On the sidelines, the trio of the girls and the ermine just watched the scene in front of them in amusement.

"Hey is Evangeline is always like this?" asked Asuna.

"No, she's only this happy since Naruto-sensei and Negi-sensei arrived…" answered Chachamaru as she spoke the next words in a very low voice "…especially since Naruto-sensei started to talk with master."

And that was the end of probably the craziest night ever...as if!

* * *

The chemistry joke of the day!

Mark: There is no such thing as a good chemistry joke.

Andre: I don't ZINC so!

Ba dum ts!

And I suck...


End file.
